RWBY - Roles Not Played Forever
by MattHunX
Summary: Qrow and Ozpin talk about the innocence of youth and heritages that will ultimately bring an end to it all. Takes place during Chapter 4 and 5 of Volume 3. Any spoilers are not explicit, merely teased through dialogue as if it is was an extended scene in an episode.


**Author's note:** Qrow and Ozpin talk about the innocence of youth and heritages that will ultimately bring an end to it all. Takes place during Chapter 4 and 5 of Volume 3. Any spoilers are not explicit, merely teased through dialogue as if it is was an extended scene in an episode.

 **RWBY – Roles Not Played Forever**

"Hmm. Impressive." Glynda Goodwitch adjusted her glasses, holding a large scroll in her other hand, as she and Ozpin were watching the broadcast of the latest match in the Doubles Round of the Vytal Festival Tournament, through a large holographic screen, from the latter's office. "Apparently, Mr. Black has a lot more skill than he let on, when he sparred with Ms. Nykos." she commented, glancing at her scroll, as the last-name of the woman she fought alongside escaped her. "And Ms...Sustrai...is certainly capable." she added with a bit of disappointment in her voice, feeling sorry that their students were not victorious. She looked at Ozpin for his opinion, but his face showed neither disappointment nor surprise, as he was leaning back in his chair, elbows on the armrests, fingers closed and pressed against one another. His cane was propped up next to him, at the side of his desk.

They both turned their attention to the elevator as it came to halt and its automated doors parted to reveal Qrow, hands in his pockets. He slowly walked up to them with his usual casualness.

"That was a rather short family-visit." Glynda told him, almost criticisingly.

"Hey, they'll have plenty of time for Uncle Qrow, _after_ we deal with whoever is trying to start a war right under our noses!" Qrow replied, his calmness vanishing, with a tone he would never let either of his nieces hear. He was less than pleased with how their situation was looking, especially after all his effort to gather intelligence was for nothing and their enemy was among the very people they were trying to protect, including what family he had.

"None of us are satisfied with the situation." Glynda stated, keeping her voice from rising as she narrowed her eyes at Qrow. The latter was seemingly faulting them for not stopping the enemy from infiltrating their kingdom, their city, their security and as they all suspected, even the Academy.

"Well, the _General_ doesn't look too _worried_. He thinks his army can stand up to a full-scale assault. He of all people should know better. You'd think after what he's got done t' 'im, he wouldn't be such an arrogant pri-..."

"Qrow!" Ozpin cut him off, without raising his own voice, putting his hands on the desk. Qrow simmered down, folding his arms. "Fighting amongst ourselves will only serve the interest of those we seek to stop." Ozpin told them both, keeping his composure, as well as his posture. "Whatever our differences are and whatever we think of the General's methods or his judgment, we are _all_ pieces in this. We cannot afford to mistrust one another before every move, even if it _is_...warranted." he admitted, also feeling that the General was not handling their delicate situation with due discretion, but maintained they should never be divided.

"And who knows how many _moves_ our enemy is ahead of us." Qrow pointed out.

"Precisely." Ozpin replied, as Qrow ended his point for him, though he knew the latter would not make much effort to bridge any gaps with certain individuals he disagreed with, anytime soon. Glynda cleared her throat.

"I'll let James know about the appointment." She turned to Ozpin who responded with a slight nod.

"Personally?" Qrow raised a brow and followed her with a smile as she passed him. "Thought you couldn't stand him, anymore." he teasingly told her and Glynda paused in her steps to glare at him, before continuing towards the elevator that shut and descended with her. Qrow turned when he heard a slight chuckle from Ozpin.

"Sometimes the two of you are more alike than either of you would admit." he commented.

"You're kidding." Qrow groaned, certainly not wanting to admit to it.

"I don't suppose you told your nieces anything." Ozpin put his hands on the armrests. "They must've had questions. Even Taiyang is going back out onto the field, after all this time. I would be surprised if they didn't find both it and your presence to be more than a coincidence." He said with a slight smile.

"Nah. The kid's just thrilled her dad is finally going somewhere besides another class." Qrow spun the chair in front of the desk around and sat in reverse, with his arms crossed on top of it. "And her big sister's still got a _mission_ of her own she's after. And a tournament, heck, even a war is not gonna make her stop." Qrow referred to Yang's quest to track down her mother, which Ozpin understood. "They definitely know something's up, but they got no idea how big it is. And I hate keepin' 'em in the dark, here, Oz." He threw his hands up, then lowered them. "At least, about what we're up against." He leaned close

"I know." Ozpin lowered his eyes.

"I could've smacked Tai for keeping things from 'em, every time he brought it up." he gestured with one hand to the side, then put the other to his chest. "So, me doing the same to 'em is just..." he trailed off with an exasperated sigh.

"You and Taiyang never did see eye to eye on the matter. You would amaze your nieces with stories and I suppose you would eventually tell them...more, whenever you would feel they are ready to hear it, whereas Taiyang doesn't want Miz Rose or Miz Xiao Long to hear _any_ of it. Not about the war...or their mothers." Ozpin arced a brow at Qrow, ending his reminiscing about his former students and the somewhat strained relationship they kept, mostly unbeknownst to the children.

"I figured you didn't say anything to 'em." Qrow stood with a grunt. "They wouldn't be the same. But, who knows." he made a wide shrug with his arms spread. "Maybe even if they'd know everything, they'd still be the same. Tch. Kids." he shook his head.

"From the moment they were born, we knew they were destined to have...an even more fleeting childhood than all of the children of Remnant who are forced to step out of it ahead of time. Particularly Miz Rose."

"Hmph. As if all the crap we're dealing with ain't enough, there's _her_ thing." Qrow muttered.

"Both of their mothers left your nieces a legacy they will have to live up to and uphold. And we must guide them. Like many, they must become hunters and huntresses and when the time comes, _we_ must abandon _our_ roles as teachers, uncles and fathers to become huntsmen, once again...and sooner than any of us may think." he forebodingly finished.

"Well...I know _one_ thing we won't need." Qrow leaned on the chair with both arms and Ozpin raised a brow. "A speech-writer." Qrow turned his back, with a smirk and Ozpin gave him a look that was half a smile and half a frown. "You still don't have any drinks in this place?" Qrow looked around, shaking his empty flask for effect.

"Coffee...or tea." Ozpin answered and Qrow groaned in disappointment.

"I'll get one of those mugs." he said with a sigh, in resignation, nodding at the mug, on Ozpin's desk, that had the Academy's symbol on it and Ozpin turned with his chair to face the window, feeling the fading warmth of the late-afternoon sun.


End file.
